A Paradox
by Lorrean
Summary: In the shadows of the dreamscape, a certain demon sits in contemplation on a certain boy.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

There is always something to be enjoyed about paradoxes, I should know, I consider myself to be one. In the rare moments when I am not focused on what the intellectually challenged would consider "illicit activities" I will ponder on the many principles which are born out of contradiction. It is an enjoyable distraction.

I am a paradox, at least to those who know me best, amusing in the sense that they hardly know me at all. They see me as a demon who prevents apocalypses, a fibber who refrains from breaking deals and a maniac who lacks insanity. How juvenile.

It is entertaining, to say the least, when such epitomes of virtue could look to their own activates and see a similarity to mine. Of course, lowly humans would vehemently deny being anything like me. Denial seems to be a recurring trait in the human history.

Pine Tree seems to be an expert in denial.

Indeed, as I have been keeping my eye on him ever since, I am impressed on how he is so driven in unlocking the mysteries of the town. I am enthralled by his potent desire in discovering the secrets of the universes…and by this longing is my gain.

The last time we met was unfortunately violent; of course I am sure it was only regrettable for him. Poor broken kid. I cannot lie and say I did not enjoy forcing him out of his body and taking control of his wrath. I deeply missed the wonders of possessing a human body for so long… _pain is hilarious._

He is my puppet, however much he may deny it.

I can remember the day he searching for the password of that old fool's laptop. I remember forcing him into taking my deal when in reality; it was through his own doing he fell into my traps. He may have believed he was doing the right thing, but I know he was embracing a side that he wanted to ignore. The side that connects us and divides him from his family…and his sister.

When I first met the boy, I freely admit I toyed with him, tested him and tempted him. I know the detective in him was intrigued by mystery I represented. I know that somewhere, in his bravado heart, he slowly began to fear me. And I revelled in his fear.

Whenever we spoke, hardly ever face to face for I prefer to remain distant in my transactions, I noted and relished the anger in his voice and the reluctant fear he hid, even from himself. The fear of something more terrible than he could contemplate.

The boy is a delicious paradox.

Perhaps it the way his innocence is still enticing, or the way his bravery only shows his fear. I imagine his hat is his real personality while the birthmark beneath is simply an identity he no longer understands or needs.

I have no driving need to break the boy. Everything he is as a person is already on the surface.

The same could well be said of me. But I prefer not to think in such simplistic ways about myself.

I know that Pine Tree likes to think me as the villain and himself as the hero, but in time he will learn better. If life was so simple I would have eaten his soul before he even knew my name. Alas, he is to intriguing an individual to simply "dispose of," not to mention our interactions have been getting increasingly interesting.

I think Pine Tree would prefer to forget the time he made a deal with the dream demon. I on the other hand remember it fondly and await the day he shall become my useful puppet once more. And that day will come for I am not perceptive and I was not then. Granted, I did not foresee the…unexpected method in which his sister freed the boy from his agreement to me ( _curse you, Shooting Star_ ) but up until that point he was completely in my control.

At the time he was both an investment and an investigation. Mine was an investment into his potential of which I now have no doubt and an investigation into everything that defined him. Despite the ultimate failure of my venture, I succeeded in both those things I saw what was going on inside him when he continued with his obsessions. He was playing fire with fire, endorphins and adrenaline going through him like lightning. Whatever his family may think, Pine Tree and I both know of the thrill he found in revelling over the dark secrets of this town.

Unfortunately I have had to drive this point into him repeatedly and violently. Such is the power of denial.

In a similar way, Pine Tree may think he hates me but I know he does not. I am aware that I anger him, I show a deceptive mystery he cannot fathom and it awakens a childish rage within him. In a strange way, this endears him to me, despite how irritating it can become. Nonetheless, I know of the enmity between us. He can awaken a rare anger in me, either because of his disrespect or his obstinacy. There are very, very few who can make me angry and the boy is both blessed and cursed that he is one of them.

For one thing it is the only reason I am sometimes tempted to kill him.

I have always stopped short of course, but it hasn't stopped me inflicting harm on the boy. The fact he still fights me is either a sign of bravery or masochism. Possibly both. I know that subconsciously, he wants to be with me to learn the secrets of the universe and in a way, already is. For although he may snarl like a child at my advice, he follows it. He may sulk at my criticism but learns from it. And every day brings him closer to fulfilling my goals and expectations of him.

He knows I watch him now. He has seen the ciphers I have scattered all over the town and perhaps he suspects I still watch him as he sleeps. Whether or not that is true I shall keep him in suspense. He is easier to ensnare when he is paranoid. Does he fear that I watch him? Perhaps the notion secretly excites him for watching the boy fight over the monsters and solve the cryptograms I have left purposely for him is another of my more enjoyable pastimes.

In a simple, perhaps a perfect world, the boy would be the young hero and I would just be a demonic villain. Alas for him that is not so. I am the villain indeed, but I know, and Pine Tree knows that I can be so much more. The boy may think he is a hero, but I know in his heart he yearns to be with the darkness I offer so freely.

One day the boy will be mine. In a way, he already is.

* * *

 **A/N: Meh. Needs improvements.**

 **Bill's being a possessive jerk. Nice indeed.**

 **Leave a review if you must.**


End file.
